


Caught

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry walk in on each other
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Well....this was fun...needed a bit of a distraction from my Gendrya Big Bang.

He had dreamed of her again, his roommate, his childhood friend, his best mate’s little sister. It was the same dream as the last; she’s sitting on their old couch with a bowl of popcorn watching her favorite movie when he walks in. She glances up and gives him a mischievous smile where her lip is caught between her teeth. She rises from the couch and glides towards him. Her shirt has magically disappeared, along with her shorts, and she is standing there bare for him to see. But just as he is about to reach towards her, the dream ends, and he awakens with bulge in his pants and sour reminder that she is off limits. 

He really should be thinking of her in that way. For the sake of the Gods, he has known her since she was eleven! She was basically a little sister to him, wasn’t she? No, because if she was, he definitely wouldn’t be having a sex dream about her. 

Gendry grumbled in frustration as he moved his hand down to his enlarged cock. It was straining against the covers and with the dream still lingering within his head, he couldn’t help but grasp in firmly. He began to pump, his hand going up and down swiftly as he tried to remember what she looked in his dream. 

Normally he would wait until the dead of night, when he was sure she was sleeping, before engaging in such proclivities, but the urge to relieve the growing tension was just too much. 

His hand gripped his throbbing cock a little more forcefully, luring out a moan from mouth. He could feel his peak reaching and with a grunt he spilled all over his hand and sheets. He tried to calm his breath and ease his heart from racing. The exertion was enough to lull him back to sleep, but he had already slept in later than usual and with the mess on his sheets, he knew he had to arise. 

He was just about to climb out of his soiled bed when his bedroom door swung open.

“Hey, Gendry, I noticed that there wasn’t any coffee left so…”

Gendry quickly grabbed his duvet and tried his best to cover the evidence of his earlier romp, but Arya was quick to see what he had just finished doing. 

“Oh…I’m-I’m…okay, bye.” She exited the room swiftly, slamming the door behind her as she did so. 

“Fuck me!” Gendry cursed; his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. That was the last thing he needed to happen; the last thing he wanted to happen! This was not okay! She had seen him, with his limp dick in hand and flushed face, all for the world to see. It would be hard for him to explain this one, especially since it was completely obvious as to what he had been doing. 

Groaning, he threw his duvet off and shuffled out of bed, dreading to face the day ahead of him. 

* * *

Arya quickly hid herself behind her bedroom door, embarrassment looming over her like a dark cloud. What she had witnessed was a private interaction with Gendry and well…his hand; something she should have been intruding on. But to her defense, Gendry really should have locked his door if he didn’t want to be bothered. 

She had barged into his room plenty of times before, and not once had she seen what she just saw. 

Now she wasn’t embarrassed at the fact he was masturbating, hells, she did it on the daily. No, what embarrassed her was the fact that she wasn’t embarrassed at seeing him masturbate. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered what Gendry’s dick looked like. There were several times during their time living together where she would catch a glimpse of him just as he finished showering, and although it was obscured, she had a feeling that he was packing. Imagine her shock when she walked in on him and there it was, erect and large, just as she had dreamed about. 

Arya knew it was wrong to think of Gendry that way- he was her roommate for the gods sake! Not to mention, she was sure Jon would kill her for even thinking about it, but the incident this morning stirred something within her. 

Her face was flushed and breath was uneven. 

She crossed her room and positioned herself on the bed, swiftly taking her hand between her thighs and plunging her fingers into her burning heat. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as she continued to pump her two fingers in and out. She kept a steady rhythm, only quickening the pace when she needed more. Taking her other hand she began rubbing the bud of nerves, brining her further to the edge. 

She continued on, grasping for the feeling to come. 

Her focus laid solely on her task at hand, and if she had her trusty vibrator she would have already came, but because of her impatience, her hands had to suffice. Arya was so caught up in the her urge to fall, that she didn’t hear the knock on her door or even the sound of the hinges squeaking as it sung open. No, the only thing she could register was how close she was and when her core clenched and she finally fell over the edge, Gendry’s name on her lips as she did so. 

Her breath was rugged and her cheeks were a shade darker then when she entered her room. The feeling of satisfaction washed over her as she let out a soft chuckle. It had been sometime since she’s touched herself like that and although she had wished it was his hand that had been pleasuring her, she was definitely satisfied. 

“Uh…Arya?” 

Her head snapped up from her bed as she saw Gendry’s wide eyes staring at her. He was visibly surprised and the growing bulge in his pants said all that was needed. 

Arya smiled, pulling her lip in between her teeth, “Fair is fair, so why don’t you join me?” 


End file.
